Home
by Mercory
Summary: Matt, Mello, Near and some close family friends go on a road trip to find a new home. Trouble creeps in and Romance blooms. MxM NxOC OCxOC Better than summary  Rated for language and later chapters


**A new story by me! =D This is based off a real trip we went on that happened last year. it was Me****, Kai(bf),****Danny(my bf's bro) and my two best friends Shaun and Ray.  
Can you guess who I am? Review and tell me your guess. You may get the chance to have a story written for you. =]  
Anywho Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Every family has ways of coming up with where to move or travel to. Heads or tails, spin the bottle, paper rock scissors, hell even toss the coin.(1)  
But this family has their own way of making decisions.

"Hey Matt, we should move out. It's getting pretty full in this house." Mello suggests as he walks into the kitchen and looks at Matt. Said boy actually looks up from his handheld.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I mean we're just so stuffed up in this house. It's time to get out and get some fresh air. The drive in itself would be good for us." Mello states as he pulls a chocolate bar out of one of the cupboards.  
Near chuffles in and sits at the island next to Matt.

"Let's go to Vegas!" Matt jumps up yelling in excitement.  
"No LA!" Mello argues back..  
"I say Vegas." Near says in a monotone.  
"Shut the fuck up Near, nobody asked you!"

"Fine we'll go to Vegas."  
"Yay!" Matt screams out in joy, thus waking the happy sleeping couple on the couch.

Andelin jumps off the couch and stands in a basic _Capoeira _stance. His hair covering his face.  
"Where is he! I know he's here!"

Andreas stretches out, then sleepily opens his eyes. He sighs at Andelin then rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Babe, you really need to stop playing so many video games with Matt."  
Andelin, realizing where he really was, collapses back onto the couch.

Mello chuckles "Yeah, it's bad for your brain and eyes. Matt is already brain dead. I don't need you to end up like him."

'Hey! I'm not..."  
"Shut up Matt. You know it's true."  
Near starts dragging the suitcases out if the huge hall closet.  
"We should start packing."  
Andelin jumps back up again. "Where are you guys going?"

Mello pulls all his suit cases out of the pile, which was a huge majority of the cases.

"We're moving to Vegas. It's time we left the nest since your sister still wants to kill Matt and Near. unless you guys want to side with me and go to LA..." Mello says suggestively.  
"Vegas" The say in sync.

Andreas stands up behind Andelin.  
" Not to mention she's still trying to kill my ass because I'm with you and the results of one night. So maybe we should leave too."  
Andelin nods. "Yeah maybe we should. She's starting to get REALLY annoying too. She's paranoid about my condition, so she never leaves me alone."

"Alright! It's gonna be a family road trip!" Matt states cheerfully.

"Yes it is. Now lets pack our bags and get the hell out of here!"

Later on in the day, Everyone is packed and ready to go.

"Matty could you carry my stuff please."

Mello just dumps his stuff onto Matt without even waiting for an answer.

"Okay until we get Nevada, I'm the boss around here. Matt go start the car, Near and Andreas you get the bags. As for Andelin and myself, we'll go and wait in the car."

Andelin and Mello hold their heads up high, link arms and strut to the car.

"Oh and Matt, the car better be on and the heater had better be running by time we get there. I'm freezing my ass off."  
Matt salutes, and then hightails it out of there to the six passenger hummer limo to start it up.  
Andelin and Mello walk right past Near and Andreas.

"Damn Mello."  
"What was that Near?"  
Near looks up to see Mello half way turned and giving him the scariest glare he's ever seen come from the blond.  
"Eep, I um, nothing Mello."

Mello humphs and pulls the blue haired boy to continue sashaying in the sexiest possible way with they could to the car.

Matt manages to get the heater going at full blast by time the two get outside of the gates.

Andelin makes himself comfortable in the back seat by laying full out over the seat.

Mello opens the passenger door and gently sets his 'delicate' bottom on the front seat Matt had a company custom make just for him.  
"Oh butt warmers how I love you!" Mello sing songs aloud.  
Matt laughs. How he loved the way Mello puts things together and makes them hilarious.  
But then again, how is a sentence with butt warmers in it not funny?

Mello snuggles into the seat. Then realizes that they still weren't moving.  
"Let's get the hell out of here already!" Mello whines.  
"Okay, just let me help Andreas finish putting our stuff in the in the compartment."

Matt hops out of the car and smoothly walks to the left over luggage.  
He stuffs all the cases in, including the unusually heavy red case. He slams the side door closed and jumps back into the drivers seat.  
"Let's get the fuck out of this hellhole we used to call home!"  
Mello rolls down the window and yells out to Andelins sister.

"See you later Anberlin! Hope you have the most terrible life EVER!"

The car speeds away before the girl with dyed purple hair could get a word out.  
And off they go into the unknown in between Maine and Nevada.  
It was going to be one LONG trip.

**(1)** _Toss the coin is where you draw two 6 ft. lines on the ground. You draw however many lines you need for your options(label the lines) Then you toss a coin and whatever one the coin is on or closest to, that's where you're going or doing. It's a really fun method. i used to do it all the time(no pun intended)_

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it so far! i can't really say i worked hard on it XD Maybe i should try more often.  
-Mercory**

**Review? Pwease? With zombie wiener puppies? i must get at least 5 reviews to continue this!**


End file.
